role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Infection! Bugster Virus Against X-Rider and Ex-Aid!!
Infection! Bugster Virus Against X-Rider and Ex-Aid!! was a battle that took place on December 2, 2016. Battle Near a shoreline near Japan, a large, human-sized starfish can be seen, surrounded by troopers in Nazi uniforms, seeming to be doing something evil. Starfish-Hitler arcs up, motioning for the troops to place the bombs along the shore. Then a green mist appears, striking down on Starfish-Hitler and the troops, causing Starfish-Hitler to roll over and choke. An old man arrives, riding a custom bike of some sort, as if he saw them coming. Back at the CR, the group is frantically moving around, trying to figure out now that Snipe has Brave's DoReMiFa Beat Gashat, as well as Ex-Aid's Gekitotsu Robots gashats. Emu Hojo hears a beeping noise, sensing that it's the Bugster. Back at the beach, Keisuke appeared to Starfish-Hitler and his gang; Starfish-Hitler and his gang advanced towards to Keisuke, ready to beat him, up until then Keisuke then leaped into the air, henshining and becoming Kamen Rider X. Emu headed toward the scene as Keisuke transforms, arriving just in time to see him transform into Kamen Rider X. Starfish-Hitler charges forward, pointing his saber at X. As Kamen Rider X and Starfish-Hitler fight; Emu pulled out his stethoscope-like device, scanning the battlefield for the patient for the Bugster virus. Emu scanned Starfish-Hitler, noticing the Bugster growing inside of him; Emu then dashed to the battlefield during Kamen Rider X's and Starfish Hitler's fight. Kamen Rider X pulled out his Ridol Stick, turning it into a staff and waving it, Emu ran in between the two attacks, holding his arms out; Starfish-Hitler scoffed and smacked Emu away, sending him to the ground. Kamen Rider X picked up Emu and told him it was not safe to be here, which Emu was aware of, but he pointed out that Starfish-Hitler was "sick"; Kamen Rider X threw the Ridol Stick into the air, it mysteriously floating up, stating that he was a G.O.D. kaijin, they made him sick. Emu stated that he wasn't that kind of sick but he had a deadly virus growing in him. X does his signature Rider Kick on Starfish Hitler, a spinning "X" at the foot; to which Starfish-Hitler grinned, taking the kick head-on and exploding in typical toku-fashion, before his body quickly puts itself back together, laughing. X was shocked. Having no other option, Emu then pulled out a gashat, posing and then slamming the game partdrige into his belt; turning into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! Starfish-Hitler actually stopped and looked at the new Kamen Rider rushing in. Ex-Aid stated that Starfish-Hitler was sick and needed to be operated on, otherwise the virus would spread after he was defeated. Starfish-Hitler stated this was the plan all along since X had arrive and then collapsed to the ground. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid looked over and notices the guards are still planting bombs, filled with Bugster virus. X went over to fight the guard, while Ex-Aid went over to Starfish-Hitler. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid jumped back as a large orange figure erupts from Starfish-Hitler's body, summoning his hammer to his hand. A Bugster then roared and rolled towards Ex-Aid; Ex-Aid who started to run, before jumping over the Bugster, slashing downward on it, separating it from Starfish-Hitler, who has started to fade. The mooks began to scatter as X approaches on the Cruiser; Kamen Rider X then ran over the mooks with his cruiser; the Mooks scatter to try and avoid the attack, but fail, falling down and exploding. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid notices that the mooks have been defeated, returning his attention to the Bugster. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid jumped upward as his armor breaks away, leaving his slimmer armor on underneath, before standing up, posing as the LEVEL UP appears in front of his torso; re-summoning his hammer. X rides back to the area, Cruiser still running despite ramming multiple opponents down. The upgraded Bugster stands up, appearing similar to a starfish now, standing still' Starfish-Hitler stood up weakly, grinning however. Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then regrouped and decided to finish off Starfish-Hitler and the Bugster. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid charges forward again, before kicking the Bugster, who proceeds to grab his foot and throws him into X; Starfish-Hitler then charged at Kamen Rider X. Bugster wasn't far behind, having some Bugster mooks with him. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid jumped over Starfish-Hitler, smashing his hammer into the Bugster's face; Bugster stumbles back, surprised at Ex-Aid's agility in this form, before regaining his composure. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then landed before smacking a couple of the mooks with the hammer as well, causing them to fall to the ground, exploding. Kamen Rider X then swung his Ridol Electroshock rope at Starfish-Hitler, severely shocking Starfish-Hitler and began to fade faster, now passing through X's attacks entirely. This however makes the Bugster stronger and becoming more solid, and spawning more mooks who attack X. X began chopping at the mooks; the Bugsters are chopped by the attacks, but seem to keep coming, trying to swarm X; Kamen Rider Ex-Aid saw this and then decided to act; pulling out his Mighty Action X gashat, and blows on it, before slamming it into the holder on the left side of his belt, activating his finisher; Kamen Rider X sheathed his Ridol, joining in. Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid then both jumped at lightning fast speeds and performed a Double Rider Kick causing the mooks and the bad guys to explode simultaneously. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid stands up, as the field disappears, returning the two to the previous beach area. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid finally looked over at X, wondering what his opinion of him as a Rider, and as a doctor is. Kamen Rider X said that he did good. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid bowed humbly to Kamen Rider X as a sign of respect. Kamen Rider X then sped off to his Cruiser, and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid de-henshined back to as Emu Hojo, walking aways. Important Events * Kamen Rider X reappears after a while. * Kamen Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider X team up to defeat the Bugster. * Starfish Hitler debuts. * The Bugster debuts. Casualities * Starfish-Hitler * Bugster * Several mooks Trivia * The title was thought of by ShodaiGoro. * The title was mean't to be an homage to the more elaborate Showa era titles for Kamen Rider episode titles. * Originally, Gallibon the Destroyer was offered the chance to play Starfish-Hitler, but declined, stating that he couldn't do the character well as he had never seen Kamen Rider X. Tengen Toppa Lazengann played Starfish-Hitler instead. Category:Events Category:Battles